


wherever you stray, i follow

by EvancexLizzie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor, wakatoshi takes care of his drunk boyfriend : a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvancexLizzie/pseuds/EvancexLizzie
Summary: "How many drinks did I have, Wakatoshi-kun ?""I didn't keep count."Wakatoshi was discussing in the kitchen with Kageyama when Hinata barged in and started explaining that Miya had tricked Kiyoomi into a drinking contest already a few minutes ago. Going from there, Wakatoshi could only watch his boyfriend get blasted, shaking his head in both amusement and disbelief.------Wakatoshi brings his drunk boyfriend home and takes care of him.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	wherever you stray, i follow

**Author's Note:**

> 10th hq!! fic and 7th ushisaku fic.... good lord
> 
> anyway, hope you'll like its literally the most self-indulgent stuff I've ever written i just love them so much !!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> & yeah im a taylor swift hoe everything has to be about her songs 
> 
> thx to iggy for beta-reading this, i still don't deserve you, and also thx to omix for accepting to collab with me and gifting me w an amazing sketch im still not over that

“There… Just hold onto me…” Wakatoshi whispers as he manages to tug Kiyoomi under one of his arms, the brunette’s head half-falling on his shoulder as a result, while his other hand searches for his set of keys inside his back pocket. He feels the head nuzzling comfortably in the crook of his neck and he sighs, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“We’re practically there, don’t fall asleep now,”he chides with a tender peck on his temple - it  _ feels _ like a reprimand to Wakatoshi, anyway- while finally sorting out his keys. Kiyoomi seems to have heard him through his drunken haze because Wakatoshi can feel the tall body attempting to get back on his feet, the heavy weight suddenly lifting off his shoulders.

The movement results in Kiyoomi almost stumbling and Wakatoshi has to strengthen his hold around his waist so his boyfriend doesn’t fall. 

“Easy, babe.” Wakatoshi soothes by leaving a few more pecks on his skin. A real, harsh reprimand,  _ sure _ .

Even though Wakatoshi had the strength to carry Kiyoomi’s sleepy body to their bed, he also knew Kiyoomi would want to take a shower first and he had to stay awake until then. 

They managed to make their way back home from Romeo’s apartment without any problem -even though Kiyoomi tripped on himself once or twice on the street and Wakatoshi had to catch him-, and until now Kiyoomi only had to lean on Wakatoshi to take the stairs leading to their place. Soon, he would be put to bed and Wakatoshi wouldn’t worry for him anymore.

Well, he isn’t so worried as he is amused. Not that he would let Kiyoomi see that.

"I fucking hate Miya Atsumu."

Wakatoshi’s lips curl up a bit, but he doesn’t say anything. He manages to open the door and takes Kiyoomi inside, using only one hand to close it behind him.

"How many drinks did I have, Wakatoshi-kun ?"

"I didn't keep count." 

Wakatoshi was discussing in the kitchen with Kageyama when Hinata barged in and started explaining that Miya had tricked Kiyoomi into a drinking contest already a few minutes ago. Going from there, Wakatoshi could only watch his boyfriend get blasted, shaking his head in both amusement and disbelief. 

"Far more than you usually do," he adds.

"At least I beat him." Kiyoomi huffs, before adding, less certain. "...Did I?"

"Yes, I believe you did," he shushes him, squeezing his hand around his waist a little more. Wakatoshi doesn’t bother turning on the lights as he navigates through their apartment and brings them to the bathroom so they can wash their hands. "Do you want to take a shower ?", He asks, already knowing the answer.

Kiyoomi nods against his shoulder. He pulls away from Wakatoshi just enough to stand up straight, his hand landing on the edge of the sink to get a steady grip before his body can betray him once again. Wakatoshi is reluctant to let him go but he doesn’t insist or say anything. Instead, his eyes follow each and every one of his boyfriend’s movements. He catches Kiyoomi’s stare haphazardly looking around the sink. Knowing what he wants, he grabs the soap to give it to him before opening the robinet. 

Once their hands are washed properly, Wakatoshi starts the shower. When he looks at Kiyoomi again, it’s to see him struggle with the buttons of his pants. Wakatoshi represses a warm laugh and takes a step closer to help him undress, as gently and soothing as possible. His calloused hand finds Kiyoomi’s bare waist and grips it firmly when the man pulls off his sweater. 

As expected, his head gets stuck in his clothes and Kiyoomi starts grumbling, saying how he “fucking hates parties and people and wishes they’d never go out to begin with.” 

Wakatoshi soothes him through the whole process, finding him all too adorable for his own good. He takes Kiyoomi’s refined wrists and kisses them adoringly, watching his boyfriend's already flustered face become even redder at the sight, then guides them until they grip his shoulders. When he’s sure of Kiyoomi’s stable hold, Wakatoshi kneels down and helps him take off his pants and underwear. 

Kiyoomi’s far too drunk and gone to be able to engage in any sexual activity, but Wakatoshi definitely doesn’t miss the burning gaze from above that Kiyoomi gives him, fingers trembling slightly on his strong shoulders. It’s definitely something he’ll use to mess a little with his embarrassed boyfriend later on.

He lets Kiyoomi enter the shower once he’s made sure the water isn’t burning. Kiyoomi isn’t so drunk that he can’t wash his body, so Wakatoshi just stays in front of the shower to make sure he doesn't inadvertently slip. The thought of heading to the hospital at this hour doesn’t sound too appealing, strangely.

As he waits, Wakatoshi can’t help but let his eyes roam over his boyfriend despite the steam fogging up the glass.

Kiyoomi’s tremendously beautiful. A sight descended from Heavens, a gift to humanity. Wakatoshi  _ watches;  _ he watches the droplets run along the soothed skin, the damp hair sticking to his neckline, the rest of the shampoo be washed away on his back. He watches and he’s rendered powerless, his heart drumming in his ears and his fingers quivering against his thighs.

Wakatoshi’s eyes meet Kiyoomi’s and he realizes the water has stopped running. He swallows and holds out an arm so Kiyoomi can use it as leverage to get out of the shower cabin. 

Mechanically, Kiyoomi sits down on the little tabouret that’s stored in a corner of their bathroom. Wakatoshi takes the nearest towel and comes in front of Kiyoomi before gently covering the top of the brunette’s hair with it. Then, with all the fervency and care in the world, he dries the beautiful obsidian curls and massages his head.

It’s a ritual. Kiyoomi hates sleeping with damp hair and Wakatoshi loves taking care of him.

"...Wakatoshi-kun." The small, hoarse voice comes from under the towel after a time.

"Hm?" Answers Wakatoshi absentmindedly, focusing on his task with care akin to a deity.

"How can y’ be so perfect?"

For a second, Wakatoshi’s fingers stop working and the towel lays inert on the brunette’s hair. His eyes slightly widen in surprise before he shakes his head in disbelief, a loving smile forming on his lips that can’t even begin to fathom how awestruck he is.

"I don’t think I am.” He answers softly.  _ But you are. _ The words don’t leave his mouth, though. “I just happen to be lucky and have people in my life who help me improve myself."

A silence follows that sentence, seemingly giving them both the time to reflect on what’s just been said.

Or so Wakatoshi thinks. 

“Wakatoshi-kun?” Kiyoomi asks again, a few seconds after.

“I’m here,” Ushijima answers as softly as before.

“...I want a dog.” 

Wakatoshi blinks and he can’t hold his rumbling laugh any longer. A wave of strong, fervent adoration invades him and he’s left with nothing but sheer love and infatuation for the man he’s been sharing the last years of his life with.

Wakatoshi’s been in love with Kiyoomi for so long he doesn’t remember what it feels like to not be with him and he doesn’t want to. Everyday with Kiyoomi brings him to new levels of amazement and happiness, something he initially thought only volleyball could deliver. But here he stands, dazzled by the mere presence of that man.

He knows Kiyoomi likes dogs, always had. He also knows Kiyoomi knows Wakatoshi is also fond of dogs. He notices how his eyes crease in adoration every time they see one on the street, and how sometimes Wakatoshi politely asks if he can touch the animal, pat its back or gently caress his fur. 

Kiyoomi never forgets to take pictures of those moments. The last one sits as his current phone wallpaper.

“If you feel ready, of course.” Wakatoshi also knows that, even though dogs are known to be clean and not sweaty, they can still be a lot to handle for Kiyoomi and he wouldn’t want him to feel overwhelmed. “We’ll discuss this tomorrow.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t add anything. He doesn’t tell him that their future dog’s collar has been sitting nicely in a corner of his drawer for days now, waiting for the right time, waiting for the day where Kiyoomi feels comfortable enough to welcome a new roommate. Wakatoshi doesn’t press, he lets his boyfriend work through what prevents him from enjoying life too fully, break from the stranglehold he’s locked himself in. He waits and watches lovingly the strong man he fell for become stronger with each passing day, adoration exponentially growing in the same time.

They have all the time in the world.

He feels Kiyoomi's head loll under his touch, so he helps him stand up before the latter can fully drift to sleep. He guides him to the bedroom, one hand gripping his wrist and the other holding his waist. 

He helps Kiyoomi sit on the bed then proceeds to go fetch some tee-shirt and underwear in their common drawers next to the window.

"You know," Kiyoomi starts again, echoing from behind. He sounds drunker by the minute but maybe it’s just Wakatoshi’s imagination. "I already have a boyfriend."

Wakatoshi looks at him blankly over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It takes him a few seconds to realize what he's implying and he just shakes his head as the frown disappears as fast as it came.

Yeah, he definitely managed to get drunker by the time they stepped out of that shower.

Wakatoshi isn’t much surprised. He’s put the entirety of his high school teammates to bed on several occasions, at least enough times to know that alcohol can have delayed effects on certain people, depending on their build. And well, athletes aren’t lightweight, so they tend to get tipsy after everyone else.

Well.

"Oh really?" Wakatoshi answers simply, not hiding his amusement for the least. He comes back and hands him a tee-shirt and underwear.

"Yeah. He's the most handsome and caring." Sakusa says, half-muffled by the tee-shirt that gets stuck halfway over his head. Wakatoshi gently pulls on the hem to help him out. "With his strong arms and handsome face... 'been loving him since I was thirteen."

Wakatoshi's eyes crease with tenderness. "That's nice."

Kiyoomi lays down on the bed, eyes already halfway closed and Wakatoshi bends down to help him get under the covers. His hands gently tuck the covers over his body, a finger trailing over his boyfriend’s face and pushing some obsidian curls from his handsome traits.

Wakatoshi doesn't catch the next mumble, Kiyoomi's voice being nothing more than a messy whisper at this point, but his lips fall apart as he hears the end of it. "...and I wanna ask him to marry me… soon…”

Wakatoshi’s heart skips a beat, before beating loudly in his chest, so loudly he’s pretty sure Kiyoomi could hear it. His body remains frozen for a few stretching seconds, stare transfixed on Kiyoomi’s drowsy face, Kiyoomi’s reddened lips, Kiyoomi’s wavy strands.

He stares and swallows, before letting his head fall onto the sheets, just above Kiyoomi’s abdomen. He feels his chest raising and falling beneath him, and he knows he’s already asleep.  _ Lucky him. _

That’s when Wakatoshi allows himself to crack the biggest smile on his face. His lips curl up, not reaching that far but it’s already something big for someone as stern as him, eyes creasing in happiness and adoration. A small, quiet laugh escapes him. “You’re unbelievable.” He whispers adoringly, too overwhelmed with his love and surprise to hold coherent thoughts.

He’s thought of proposing. He’s passed by jewelry shops and stopped in front of the window. He’s wondered what type of ring would fit Kiyoomi’s slander finger more times than he’d like to admit.

But he never crossed the street, never entered the shop, never gathered enough courage to just  _ go _ with it. Even since the first time he got to hold Kiyoomi’s pretty hand and kiss Kiyoomi’s pretty lips after many years of silent yearning and too subtle touches, Wakatoshi has been inhabited with the strong, natural sense that  _ he _ would be the one. 

That sentiment never left him, but he’s always repressed it because it didn’t feel  _ rational _ . Feeling like you could marry the guy you’ve been dating for four months shouldn’t feel  _ natural,  _ yet it did because everything Kiyoomi was, did, or said just thickened that feeling. 

Wakatoshi knew Kiyoomi felt the same, but he never thought he would just act on it before him.

He feels beaten, but strangely enough, defeat has never tasted so pleasing. 

Well, at least he got the dog’s collar first.

Wakatoshi raises his head a little so he can bend down one last time and kisses Kiyoomi on the forehead. He leaves the bedroom briefly and comes back with a glass of water and medication, putting them on his boyfriend’s bedside table. 

Once he’s changed into his nightshirt and underwear, Wakatoshi lays down on his side of the bed and shifts closer to Kiyoomi, who’s definitely sound asleep by now. He wraps his arm loosely around his waist and falls asleep, head nested against dark curls and warm skin, guided by the soft snore of his beautiful boyfriend.

He dreams of Kiyoomi, and of a ring around his finger.

****

Kiyoomi wakes up the next morning with the feeling of having been hit by a truck and stumbled upon by eight children before having his corpse being dragged through Tokyo's streets for what feels like an indefinite amount of time.

He feels like shit.

His gaze is blurry and his memory is hazy. He remembers being somewhat coerced into drinking by that fucker of Miya Atsumu during Romero's birthday party. He remembers the far too cloudy face of Wakatoshi asking if he was all right at some point, voice echoing in his mind from afar as drums kept beating his forehead. He remembers the deep feeling of contentment of watching Miya Atsumu hastily make his way towards the bathroom.

After that, he barely remembers a thing. Wakatoshi helped him with his coat. They got home. He took a shower. And then, a black hole.

He tries to sit on the bed. Not a good idea. His head spins.He closes his eyes and tries to not focus too much on the huge headache that spreads around the back of his head.

Atsumu Miya will suffer for this.

A side look on his left and he notices the glass of water and headache pills. His body instantly warms at the sight, his usual frown relaxing a little and butterflies filling his stomach. 

Fuzzy memories of Wakatoshi’s ever so serious face looking at him from above, features mostly hidden in the dark, slip into his mind.

Kiyoomi doesn’t need to look on his right to know that Wakatoshi has already left for his morning jog. He takes the medicine -not without some difficulty considering how constricted his throat feels-, and pulls the covers over himself, drifting back to sleep several minutes later.

He wakes up again to the sound of the shower running.

The medication is kicking off and he feels slightly better, even though he is still a little groggy. He truly hates that state of being, because it feels like being ill and he hates nothing more than that. But, well, he only has himself to blame for the situation.

The shower stops and Wakatoshi steps into their bedroom five minutes after, a towel wrapped around his waist for sole clothing. 

Kiyoomi sure isn’t going to complain about the sight, eyes roaming through his toned chest and chiseled muscles before ending their course on Wakatoshi’s pretty, ever so serious, face. He finds him already looking back.

"Good morning." Wakatoshi takes another step and sits on the side of the bed, right next to Kiyoomi. "How are you feeling?"

Kiyoomi’s mind chooses this exact moment to become self-conscious about how shitty he must look right now. He tries not to think about how blasted and utterly ridiculous he must have looked last night. "Like I was hit by a truck." He says, a deep scowl on his face. "Next time I do something as stupid as indulging in Miya's idiocies, please stop me."

Wakatoshi’s lips slightly curl upwards, so slightly it’s almost invisible. Sakusa’s chest tightens in fervency. "I did try to stop you, but you said, if I recall correctly, that "you can’t back down from a challenge thrown by that asshat." “ Wakatoshi says, his tone slightly changing to make it sound more like Kiyoomi, his eyebrows knitting in a poor attempt to mimic his boyfriend’s favorite expression.

Kiyoomi isn’t even mad. After last night, he does deserve to be made fun of by his boyfriend.

"Sounds like a stupid thing I'd say." Suddenly, Kiyoomi remembers that he doesn’t, in fact, remember everything. His eyes narrow. "... I didn't say anything stupid, did I? I mean, to you. Something even more stupid than that."

Wakatoshi takes a second to shake his head. "...No, of course not."

Kiyoomi scrutinizes him. He notices how quickly Wakatoshi grows uncomfortable under his stare, shifting on the bed and suddenly gifting him with a fleeting gaze.

"... You know I can see when you're lying." Kiyoomi answers after a time, looking all composed but internally panicking. He struggles against the dying headache and sits on the bed, hoping to not have let anything important slip. It’s all Miya fucking fault, there’s no doubt about that. "I said something I shouldn’t have."

Wakatoshi opens his mouth, then closes it. Kiyoomi knows he’s currently blaming his blatant honesty and genetic inability to look convincing while lying. At least, he tried.

"You… said you wanted us to adopt a dog." Wakatoshi finally answers under the threatening stare. 

He looks adorably too serious and something inside Kiyoomi softens as his cheeks heat up. The relief spreads through his bones, knowing it's just that, but he still feels a little ashamed for that drunk confession. 

Well, at least he didn’t accidentally spill anything about the black little box that's been hanging in one of his shoeboxes for a few days now.

"So I thought," Wakatoshi clears his throat. "That maybe we could go visit a kennel tomorrow. If you want to." 

Sakusa nods, still a little dazed by the rollercoaster of emotions that just happened inside his body. "Yes. It sounds great."

He wants to kiss him silly, but remembering what his breath must smell like right now, he just keeps staring. He’s definitely never getting drunk again.

Wakatoshi doesn’t seem to mind for the slightest though. He bends down and pecks his lips, wandering fingers softly caressing his cheek. "I will prepare breakfast. You can rest a little more."

Kiyoomi takes Wakatoshi’s hand with his own and comes closer to peck him one more time, selling their mouths for a little longer. Then, he lets go of Wakatoshi and lies down again.

He doesn’t close his eyes though. No, he looks at Wakatoshi’s broad back making his way through their bedroom to get dressed, heart burning with love and adoration. His eyelids feel heavy, and they close against his will. He wants to keep looking at him, to keep worshipping his body, and keep standing by his side for the next decades.

He surrenders to sleep once again, with a single thought on his mind.

He's definitely going to marry this man.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it
> 
> 2nd time im talking abt mariage proposal w/o the actual proposal or the marriage lmfao GUESS WE'RE GONNA CHANGE THAT IN 2021 (yeah married ushisaku is coming everyone) 
> 
> thx for reading, kudos & comments greatly appreciated as always !!


End file.
